Parties at Puck's Never End Well
by Pensfan87
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get together at a party. Quinn gets pregnant. Quinn tries to win Rachel over. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys this story is based on a prompt from the Kink meme. I don't know how long it will end up being. This chapter will just be a teaser to see if people are interested in seeing the whole story, so please let me know how you guys feel about this. The original prompt was:**

Rachel is a bully/badass/sex shark and she want to swipe quinn's v-card!at puck's party they had sex and got quinn is torn between being a badass and taking responsibility for the baby. quinn got kicked out and she move-in with rachel. they fell inlove with each other but rachel is still indenial of her feelings because she wants to maintain being a flirts with other girls but quinn pull out a hbic attitude and with the help of santana and brittany and scare the shit out of the girls that dares to flirt back with rachel. and got rachel whipped! I want this to be a looooong story.

"If you could bang any girl in this school who would it be?" Puck asked Rachel as they were walking through the hallway at McKinley High School.

"That's an easy question. Quinn Fabray," Rachel responded.

"Bro, that's never going to happen. She's sealed tighter than, something that's sealed really tight," Puck said.

"Quinn you really need to losen up a bit. Go out this weekend have fun, be a normal teenager," Santana said to Quinn.

"Santana, just because you like to sleep around doesn't mean everyone else does," Quinn replied.

"Quinn, I'm not saying that you have to give it up to someone, but go to a party or something."

"I'm not sure Santana, I don't want anything to happen," Quinn said uncomfortably.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Santana asked and Quinn didn't reply.

**Party. Friday night. My place. Puck.**

That was all the text said. Rachel knew she would be there. Where else could she find so many hot girls in one place in Lima, Ohio.

Across town Quinn looked down at her phone. She rolled her eyes when she saw it. Drunk people were not a usual part of her Friday night, but Santana had told her it might be a good idea to get out of her house for a while.

**I'll be there~ Quinn** was her reply. Puck smiled when he got the response. This was going to be a first Quinn Fabray at a party. Maybe Rachel had a shot after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the positive response for the teaser I posted. It made my day to see all the reviews, favorites, story and author alerts. My roommates were looking at me like I was crazy when they saw me smile after I opened my email. **

"Quinn Fabray is coming to my party on Friday. You can thank me now or later," Puck said to Rachel the next day in school. Rachel pulled Puck into a hug, but released him once she realized what she was doing. She was the most bad ass girl in school and here she was hugging someone in the middle of a crowded hallway, it could do some serious damage to her reputation.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"So I heard that you are going to Puck's party tonight," Santana said to Quinn after Cheerio's practice.

"Does it matter to you if I'm going or not?" Quinn asked.

"Well, yeah. The chance to see you drunk is an incentive for me to go," Santana said as if it was obvious why she was asking.

"I'm going, but I probably won't drink," Quinn responded. If only she knew how different the situation would be later that night.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"I'm gonna do it bro. I'm gonna swipe Quinn Fabray's v-card tonight," Rachel said to Puck as they were getting ready for his party that was going to start in an hour.

"All the power in the world to you, but I doubt it will happen," Puck said. He didn't want to crush Rachel's hopes, but at the same time he knew that anyone getting Quinn's v-card that night was highly unlikely.

"I'm the master. Quinn Fabray doesn't stand a chance once she see me tonight," Rachel said.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Quinn could feel rather than hear the music playing at Puck's house. She was offered a drink when she first walked in the door and accepted it only because Santana glared at her until she did. Quinn was popular, but parties weren't really her scene. She was walking around trying to find a spot to sit until it was time to leave. That's when Rachel spotted her.

"Hey beautiful," Rachel whispered in her ear. Quinn turned to see who it was and she smiled when she saw it was Rachel. "I didn't expect you to be here tonight."

"Yeah, Santana told me I should come," Quinn said with a weak smile. "This isn't really my idea of a fun Friday night."

"We can go somewhere quiet if you want to," Rachel said. She knew once she got Quinn talking she was as good as in her pants. "I understand if you don't want to though."

"No. Somewhere quiet sounds like fun, well better than this anyway," Quinn said having no idea what she was about to get herself into.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Rachel and Quinn were in the guest bedroom of Puck's house. Rachel had called it once she found out Quinn was going to be at the party, and no one wanted to challenge her. Rachel had closed the door, behind them once they got inside to avoid the possibility of someone bothering them.

"I grabbed some wine coolers, I hope that's okay with you," Rachel said.

"I don't drink," Quinn said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're at a party. One drink won't kill you," Rachel said. It worked. Quinn reached out and grabbed a wine cooler and drank it.

One drink turned into two, and two turned into three, which turned into let's see how many we can drink.

After Quinn finished another wine cooler, she had no idea what number she was on, Rachel leaned over and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Kissing you," Rachel replied. She kissed Quinn again who pulled away.

"Did you get me drunk to take advantage of me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head, "That's not how I roll. I can stop if you want me too."

This time Quinn shook her head, "I like you. I'm not sure why, but I do." Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's neck. "If I said stop would you?"

"Yes," Rachel breathed on Quinn's neck.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

They progressed quickly, kissing had turned into making out which led to grinding. Rachel's pants were beginning to feel tight. She hoped Quinn wouldn't say "stop" now. "Rachel, where is this going?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked even though she knew what Quinn meant.

"What we're doing right now. Are we going to you know... have sex?" Quinn whispered the last part as if she shouldn't be saying it.

"It's no big deal if we do. It's only sex," Rachel said.

"I'm scared," Quinn said.

"It'll be fine. I'll be as gentle as humanly possible," Rachel said with a smile. Quinn smiled back and Rachel pulled them closer together and resumed kissing Quinn. Rachel's hand began to make its way up Quinn's skirt. Rachel pause for a moment, waiting to see if Quinn would try to push her away. Quinn did the opposite, she rested her hand on Rachel's and held it there. Rachel began grinding on Quinn hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but it didn't work. Quinn realized what was happening, and made a decision that would change her life.

"We can if you want to," Quinn whispered. Rachel looked at her with a huge smile and began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Are you sure about this, baby?" Rachel asked as she was slipping her hand up Quinn's shirt. Quinn nodded as Rachel cupped Quinn's breast through her bra. Rachel's other hand unzipped the shirt and pulled it off Quinn. Rachel smiled when she saw Quinn try to cover herself up even though nothing was really exposed. "Relax baby. Its fine," Rachel said and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and pulled her closer. Rachel began removing her shirt to make Quinn feel better, but when Rachel's hand moved towards Quinn's skirt Quinn stopped her. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Can you slow down a little?" Quinn asked.

"Anything you want baby," Rachel replied. She was mad that she had to slow down, but she was still getting Quinn's v-card so it didn't matter.

"Are you sure, you don't mind?" Quinn asked. She knew Rachel wasn't okay with it, but she wanted to ask.

"It's your first time, I know you want it to be special and it will be," Rachel promised as she kissed Quinn gently on the lips. Rachel pulled off of her jeans, it was getting too tight in there. "No pressure, but someone is really excited about this," Rachel joked. Quinn tried to force out a smile. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just give me a minute and I'll be okay," Quinn sat up in bed. She unzipped her skirt and pulled it off. Rachel had never been happier than she was in that moment. "Um... do you have something?" Quinn asked weakly.

"Of course," Rachel said. She was always prepared for this. She pulled the condom out of her jeans that were now on the floor.

"This is like really happening," Quinn said. She was doing exactly what she had said she wouldn't do, get drunk and have sex.

Rachel unrolled the condom on her dick and looked at Quinn, who nodded. Rachel pulled Quinn back down next to her and quickly began kissing every inch of Quinn's body. Quinn melted into Rachel's arms.

Rachel lined herself up with Quinn's opening and began pushing in, Quinn cried out in pain and Rachel stopped, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts," Quinn said.

"I know baby, but it will feel so good after the pain goes away," Rachel said. She began whispering in Quinn's ear as she started thrusting again. Quinn eventually stopped whimpering and began enjoying it.

"Don't stop Rach," Quinn moaned.

"I won't, baby. I won't," Rachel replied. Rachel picked up the pace and she could tell she was getting close. "I'm so close Quinn. You're so hot, I never want to forget this feeling," Rachel said as she came in the condom.

Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn and began planting wet kisses everywhere. "That was great baby. You were great," Rachel whispered. Quinn smiled sleepily. They laid there wrapped in each other's arms till they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! This morning when I checked my email my inbox had exploded with story alerts, favorites, and reviews for this story and it made my day. I just want to thank you all again for the support. **

When Quinn woke up the next morning Rachel's arms were still around her. She had a head ache and was sore between her legs. The tears began to roll silently down her face as she got dress. Rachel didn't even acknowledge that Quinn had gotten up, she just laid there wrapped in a sheet.

Quinn left the room silently. She walked down the stairs, and stepped over the passed out teenagers on her way to the door. She started her car and drove home.

Not surprisingly when Quinn got home, her mom was passed out on the couch. Quinn rolled her eyes and went up stairs and got back in bed. She was regretting what happened last night, and she figured if she was sleeping she wouldn't have to think about it.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Rachel woke up alone. She looked over to where Quinn should have been, and frowned when she realized Quinn was gone. _I wonder what time she got up? _Rachel thought. _Whatever I still nailed her last night. I win! _

When Rachel walked down stairs Puck was the only one awake. "Hey man," Rachel said.

"How did things go with you and Quinn last night? I saw you guys go upstairs together, and you just disappeared after that."

"We did the usual, but we fell asleep afterwards and now she's gone," Rachel said.

"Damn, sorry for your loss bro," Puck said sympathetically.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Quinn's phone woke her up a few hours after she went to bed, "Good morning."

"Quinn its past noon. Did you just get up?" Santana said.

"Generally, people say hello back. And to answer your question kinda," Quinn said.

"Quinn, you either just woke up or you didn't. There isn't a "kinda" in this situation," Santana replied.

"I woke up came home from Puck's and went back to bed."

"You stayed at Puck's last night?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't really plan on it, but it happened," Quinn answered.

"I saw you go somewhere with Rachel, but then I didn't see you for the rest of the night so I thought you left," Santana said explaining why she was confused about Quinn staying the night at Puck's. "And you weren't there when I got up this morning."

"Yeah, I left early this morning," Quinn said. She didn't want to go into what happened the night before with Rachel.

"So did you and Rachel have sex last night?" Santana asked bluntly.

"I don't really want to answer that question Santana," Quinn replied.

"Quinn, I'm one of your best friends. You can trust me with this," Santana said.

"San, I know you are, but that really personal and I just don't want to talk about it right now," Quinn said hoping that Santana would stop pushing the question.

"Okay, but you better tell me eventually," Santana said.

"I will," Quinn promised.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"You should text her," Puck said to Rachel as they were playing Super Mario Brothers, "Ask her where she went this morning."

"That would make it sound like I like her," Rachel replied.

"You're saying you're not into her. She's one of the hottest chicks in school," Puck argued.

"I know and I swiped her v-card last night, end of story," Rachel said focusing more on the video game than the conversation.

"You're making me sound like a hopeless romantic, bro," Puck said.

"I can't believe you just said that. Face it I'm a sex shark, I need sex to live," Rachel replied.

"Me too, but at least I'll text the girl the next day saying 'it was great getting in your pants let's do it again soon' or something like that," Puck said. Rachel laughed.

"And that is why I get more girls than you, I don't care about emotions and they know it," Rachel said. "I'm hungry. Do you want pizza?" Rachel asked.

"Subject change, but that sounds good," Puck said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Wednesday guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I got awesome feedback for the last one, so thanks for the support. Sorry I didn't update on Sunday, I was planning on it, but I ended up being busy all day. **

**Monday Morning**

Rachel walked into school Monday and was immediately surrounded by people. They were all saying, "Congratulations" "Good Job" and the occasional "How did you do it?" Rachel just smiled back at them, and laughed to herself. The whole school had found out about her and Quinn on Friday night.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Who did you tell?" Quinn asked Santana angrily, "Because the whole school knows about me and Rachel."

"Why do you assume I told? Rachel is best friends with Puck, it could have easily been him or Rachel," Santana said. "I'm really sorry that people found out, but did you assume it would stay a secret. You guys had sex at a party; you went up stairs and disappeared for the rest of the night. What would you expect people to think?"

Quinn frowned at Santana, but knew she was right. Anyone at that party could have told, and once the story was let out, there was no stopping it. "I screwed up, Santana. I should have never done it with her on Friday," Quinn said.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQ

When Rachel walked in the choir room for glee later that day Quinn was already in there. She smiled weakly at Quinn and sat down. Rachel could tell that Quinn had a rough day. It was nothing for Rachel to have everyone talking about whom she had sex with over the weekend because it happened every week. She felt bad for Quinn though, sure Quinn was a Cheerio so she was used to being in the spot light, but this was a little more personal than her breaking up with someone or the Cheerio's making a mistake at the last football game. So Rachel decided to fix it.

When Puck came in and went to give Rachel a high five, she shook her head and glanced at Quinn for a split second. No one in the room saw the look, not even Quinn.

**A/N2: Sorry it was a short chapter, but I'll do my best to update tonight or tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoyed Glee last night, I didn't get to watch it because I go to a school where freshman aren't allowed watch TV or listen to music, but I heard it was awesome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will probably be on the short side too, but the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

_Why do I have to feel this nauseous this early in the morning? Coach would kill me if I'm getting sick. Hopefully it's just a stomachache from something I ate last night _Quinn thought as she got out of bed.

In the month since Puck's party things were going no better between her and Rachel. If she was lucky, she would get a smile in the hallway or during glee from the brunette, but nothing more. To make matters worse, Quinn and Rachel's lockers were close to each other so at least once a day Quinn would have to see Rachel kissing someone. Most days when that happened Quinn would hear Rachel whispering to the girl, "I can't wait for tonight baby. I'll make you feel so good," or some variation. Quinn would just roll her eyes in disgust and walk away. 

Quinn ran to the bathroom after lunch to empty the contents of her stomach. She hadn't felt this sick in years. It wasn't unusual for someone to puke during one of Sue's workouts, but Quinn always had an iron stomach. _There has to be a stomach bug or something going around. _

Quinn went out shopping later that night looking for something to relieve her stomachache when she realized what was happening. She had just walked past a tampon display when she remembered she hadn't had her period in more than a month. _Okay so I had it at the cheerleading competition, that was like two and a half weeks before everything with Rachel, and that happened a month ago. Keep calm Quinn it's probably something else. Rachel wore protection, you're fine. You're not pregnant. _Quinn kept repeating that to herself as she walked to the family planning aisle. _Maybe I should buy one, just to be safe. It will probably say no and then I'll be good to go. _

Quinn looked around nervously as she stood in line, pregnancy test in her hand. The cashier gave her a sad smile as she paid. She couldn't bring herself to smile back.

She ran out of the store and went home.

When she got home, she went into the bathroom to take the test. When the timer went off and she glanced down her heart broke. One word changed her life "PREGNANT".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope everyone is having a great day so far. This chapter will be interesting and I have no idea how it will turn out, but here goes nothing. **

"Where's Quinn?" Mr. Schuster asked when he walked into Glee rehearsal. "This is the second time she's missed practice. Has anyone seen her?" Everyone shook their heads; Quinn had been acting weird lately. "Brittany, Santana, has she been at Cheerio's?"

"Mr. Schue, let's get real for a second if anyone knows where Q is it would probably be Rachel," Santana said.

"Rachel, have you seen Quinn?" Rachel shook her head. "Have you talked to her?" Again, Rachel shook her head. "Guys you're a team. You need to be looking out for each other. I'm not saying, that you need to be together all the time, but if you don't see someone at practice text them and ask if everything is okay." Quinn walked in just as Mr. Schuster was finishing his sentence. "Hi, Quinn we were just wondering where you were."

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue. I was in the bathroom," Quinn said as she quietly took her seat. Quinn looked over at Rachel, but Rachel didn't see her.

"It's fine. Just try to get here on time," Quinn nodded.

Quinn didn't say anything for the rest of class. When Mr. Schuster dismissed them, she followed Rachel to her locker. "Can I help you with something?" Rachel asked when she saw Quinn.

"We need to talk, Rachel," Quinn said softly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Can we make this quick, I have stuff I need to do."

"Rachel, I... I'm...I..." Quinn stuttered. Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm pregnant."

"Shit!" Rachel said as she slammed her locker closed. Tears were streaming down Quinn's face.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered.

"I gotta go I'll talk to you later or something," Rachel said. She turned and left Quinn alone in the hallway. When Rachel got to the parking lot, she jumped on her Ducati and revved the engine. She looked around before riding out of the parking lot. When she was riding, she felt free. Her dads bought her the bike for her birthday the previous year. It always impressed the girls, and scared away any guys who got pissed at her for taking their girlfriends.

When Rachel got home, she flopped on the couch right away. _Damn it! Why did this have to happen? My dads will kill me; Quinn's parents will kill me. And on top of all that, I'm going to have to deal with a pregnant girl. What am I going to do? If I ask her out she'll probably think it's because I feel obligated but, if I don't I'll look like a jerk._

QRQRQRQRQRQR

Quinn was lying on her bed crying. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she had been doing so at least once a day. She couldn't believe that her life had changed so drastically, so quickly. Her ringing phone pulled her out of her sorrow, when she saw Santana was calling, "Hello."

"Q, I know something is wrong. Please tell me what it is," Santana said when Quinn answered. "I know I said I wouldn't ask about you and Rachel, but I have a feeling this has something to do with that."

"I'm pregnant," Quinn said as she began to cry again. Santana stayed on the phone, trying to calm Quinn down.

"I can come over if you want me to, or I can kill Rachel," Santana said when Quinn stopped crying.

"Come over, San," Quinn said.

QRQRQRQRQRQR

"Puck, are you busy?" Rachel asked when Puck answered his phone.

"No, man. Why?" Puck asked.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked.

"Um... I know we're bro's and all, but I don't like you like that and you're into chicks," Puck replied.

"I...um... it's not that. It's Quinn, she's pregnant," Rachel said.

"That sucks bro. What are you gonna do?" Puck asked.

"That's why I called you. I figured you'd have some crazy plan that would involve me making out of this alive," Rachel answered.

"Just talk to Quinn. See what she wants," Puck said.

"You are a genius, I'm gonna call her," Rachel said.

"Bye. And good luck," Puck said with a laugh.

QRQRQRQRQRQR

Santana and Quinn were talking, well Santana was talking and Quinn was crying, when Quinn's phone rang. She showed the phone to Santana when she saw it was Rachel. Santana nodded and Quinn answered, "Hi."

"Hi. I was a real jerk this afternoon to you, so I'm sorry for that. And I was wondering how you are holding up," Rachel said in a caring voice.

"I'm pregnant and in high school. I'm kinda freaking out," Quinn said.

"Have you told your parents?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely not. They'd kill me in a heartbeat," Quinn said sadly.

"Just to let you know. I didn't tell anyone what we did. And I... I'll be there... if you want me to when you tell your parents," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Quinn," Rachel said.

"Yeah, bye," Quinn said.

Rachel paused before she spoke again, "Bye." It was if she had wanted to say more but couldn't find the right words to express her feelings. Once they hung up tears made their way out of Rachel's eyes and down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay new chapter. This will probably be the only update this weekend, because its parents weekend at my school so I get to leave campus and act like a normal human being for a while. So I probably won't be spending too much time writing because I'll be sleeping and watching glee for the first time in over a month. Have a great weekend everyone. **

Rachel knocked on the front door of the Fabray home. Russell answered the door and Rachel introduced herself. She scanned the room looking for an escape route if things started going badly, which she knew there was a chance of.

When Quinn walked in the room, Rachel smiled at her. They had gone over the plan for the evening multiple times; eat dinner, clean up dinner and during dessert figure try to calmly explain the situation to Quinn's parents. The first two parts of the plan were easy. It was the last part that would be problematic. Quinn had already told Rachel that her father would be less than pleased with the situation, much less than pleased, and her mother would just go along with her father.

When they sat down for dinner Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand under the table. Rachel squeezed her hand, and began eating.

"So Rachel, how long have you and Quinn been friends?" Judy asked politely.

"We've only been friends for about a month ma'am," Rachel responded. She felt sick to her stomach. Quinn and Rachel were barely friends and they had to bring a child into the world together, probably alone.

"Are you in glee club with her?" Russell asked.

"Yes, sir," Rachel replied. "Quinn has a really great voice." Russell nodded, but didn't reply. Rachel looked nervously at Quinn.

The rest of dinner was mostly silent, and whenever talking did occur, it was awkward.

Rachel and Quinn sat at the table quietly talking as dinner was being cleaned up. They stopped once dessert was brought in. Quinn looked scared and Rachel could do nothing to change how she felt. "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray," Rachel began, "Quinn and I need to tell you something." Rachel looked at Quinn before continuing, "It's really complicated but Quinn is pregnant with my child." Russell looked like he was about to throw something at Rachel, and Judy looked shocked.

"Quinn Fabray, get out of this house tonight," Russell said. Judy just stood there.

"Sir, it's not her fault. Please don't throw her out," Rachel said to no avail.

"You are lucky that I can't kill you," Russell replied. Quinn began to cry. "Pack your things and leave. I don't want to see you again." Quinn ran up to her room and Rachel followed to help her pack.

Rachel hugged Quinn once they were in her room, "I'm sorry, Quinn, for everything." Quinn continued to cry and Rachel began grabbing anything Quinn might need, including the stuffed lamb resting on her pillow.

They walked out to Rachel's car, "What no motorcycle today?"

"I had a feeling it would end like this, and as awesome as my bike is, it couldn't hold your stuff," Rachel said as she put Quinn's stuff in the trunk. "You can come to my house. We can explain everything to my dads; I think they'll react better than your parents." Quinn nodded and they drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I have to watch The Purple Piano Project over the weekend and it was amazing. I'm seriously thinking about breaking my school's rules so I can watch tomorrow night's episode. Thanks for all the support and keep the reviews, favorites, story and author alerts coming it makes my day. **

**Disclaimer: I just realized that in the past seven chapters I haven't had a disclaimer so I figured now would be a good time to say that I don't own Glee. **

"Dad, Daddy, I home," Rachel called when she and Quinn stepped inside.

"We're in the kitchen honey," Rachel's dad, Hiram, called. Rachel led Quinn to the kitchen.

"This is Quinn," Rachel said when they walked into the kitchen. "Would it be possible for her to stay here, her parents kinda kicked her out," Rachel said.

"Rachel honey, why do I get the feeling that we're missing something," Hiram said. Rachel looked at Quinn, who shrunk back behind Rachel.

"I know that with how I am this has always been in the back of your mind," Rachel said as her fingers touched Quinn's hand, "Quinn is pregnant." Hiram and Leroy stood there in silence.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Leroy asked. Quinn nodded and Rachel wrapped an arm around her. "Rachel we didn't even know you were dating anyone."

"We're not dating," Rachel said quickly. Quinn pulled away from her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on Quinn, you can't get mad at me for telling the truth."

"Honestly Rachel, I know that I can't be mad at you for that, but you have no idea what I'm going through," Quinn yelled.

"Okay ladies, relax. Take a deep breath. Tell us what happened, and I mean PG version I don't want details," Hiram said.

"Okay so that party at Puck's like a month ago, Quinn and I did stuff and now here we are," Rachel said. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Quinn, did Rachel pressure you at all?" Leroy asked.

"What the hell! Why are you taking her side, I'm your daughter," Rachel yelled. Quinn looked like she was about to cry, but she shook her head.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I am not taking sides, I just want to know what is going on in your life," Leroy replied.

"Quinn, why don't you come up stairs and I'll show you your room," Hiram said. Quinn forced a smile through the few tears that had escaped. Rachel got up to follow her dad and Quinn, but Leroy stopped her.

"Rachel, I hope you know that your dad and I will support you in whatever happens with this. That being said, you need to respect Quinn. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you are not dating her be very careful of her feelings. We have never been overly strict about having girls in your room, but just remember that there is someone else living here now," Leroy said.

Rachel was always amazed that her daddy always knew the right thing to say. "Daddy, are you mad at what happened?" Rachel asked.

"A little shocked yes. But I'm not mad at the situation, just how you treated Quinn tonight," Leroy said.

"I was nice to her the rest of the night, I just kinda snapped when you asked if I had pressured her. I would never pressure any girl into doing anything with me." Leroy just nodded. "Do you think it would be okay if I went up and said good night to Quinn?"

"I highly recommend it," Leroy said. "Trust me, if you go to bed angry there is no hope in the morning." Rachel smiled and gave her daddy a hug before going up the stairs.

She knocked on Quinn's door, and waited for her permission to go in. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted down stairs," Rachel said. "I shouldn't have snapped like that, so I'm sorry."

"You really hurt me Rachel. I thought everything was going okay between us tonight," Quinn said.

"I'll try to be there for you with this whole thing since it is partially my fault, but I can't guarantee that I'll be perfect or that I won't be bringing other girls around, but I'll be considerate," Rachel said. "Do you want anything before I go to bed?" Quinn shook her head and Rachel left the room. Quinn laid down on her bed and began to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry about the delay between chapters, it's been a really long and stressful week because a lot has be going on with my school and I've been focusing on that stuff. So I'm sorry, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

News travels fast at McKinley. By the next morning, most people knew the Quinn had been kicked out of her house and that she was now living with Rachel. No one knew why Quinn had been kicked out, and Quinn and Rachel wanted to keep it that way.

Despite all that had happened Rachel was still Rachel. She had been less than kind to Quinn that morning once they got to school they went their separate ways; Quinn with Brittany and Santana, and Rachel with Puck, Azimio, and Karofsky.

QRQRQRQRQR

"I don't know how much more I can take of this, guys," Rachel said. "Quinn is driving me crazy. She's hot and carrying my baby, but she won't give me room to breathe."

"Are you guys dating?" Karofsky asked.

"No. I like her a little bit; it's just weird with this whole baby thing. Like I don't know how I really feel about her," Rachel answered.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do, but there are plenty of people at this school who would love a chance at her, so if you want her go after her now," Puck said. Rachel raised an eyebrow when he mentioned that there were other people who are into Quinn.

"Do you think any of them would try anything since the whole school knows we hooked up?" Rachel asked.

"Look dude, we all know you're a badass, but some people don't respect that," Azimio said.

"Why is she even on my mind right now?" Rachel asked. She looked at her friends and none of them had an answer.

QRQRQRQRQR

"So Quinn how's life with Rachel?" Santana asked.

"She basically told me last night that she wasn't interested in a relationship with me," Quinn said. "I know that she's badass number one, but would it really damage her rep that much too at least make it seem like she cares about me?"

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but you can't let her know that she's hurting you. I think she does care, but she's scared to show it," Santana said.

"Yeah Q, Rachel has a really big heart so she thinks it will get broken," Brittany said. Quinn and Santana looked at her as if she just said the smartest thing they ever heard.

"Britt why do think Rachel is scared of having her heart broken?" Santana asked.

"Because she likes Quinn, and she probably thinks that Quinn will just give up the baby and Rachel doesn't want that to happen," Brittany said with a huge smile. "Quinn it's so obvious, she likes you."

"But like you said she won't ever want to be with me, so it doesn't really matter," Quinn said as she started walking away from her friends.

"Q, we want to help you get through this because we care about you, and if Rachel is being a jerk we can fight back and make her realize that she does love you and that she doesn't need to be scared," Santana said.

"I just really want to see the baby, because babies are super cute," Brittany said. Quinn froze and hugged her two friends quickly.

"We should probably get to class," Quinn said wiping a tear off her face. The other two nodded and they walked off down the hall to class together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's a new chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. College is taking over my life hahaha Please review, they make my day and may help me update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Santana that may be one of the dumbest things I've ever heard," Quinn said.

"Quinn, look you need to make Rachel jealous and Hudson likes you so it will be perfect," Santana said. Earlier Santana had suggested that Quinn date someone to make Rachel jealous, and hopefully make her realize that she cares about Quinn.

"I understand the Rachel part, but why Finn he's an idiot," Quinn said.

"That's the point. He'll make sure everyone knows you're dating and it will piss off Rachel even more. Besides you're already pregnant, it can't get any worse," Santana said, but Quinn shook her head. "Quinn, you sitting around isn't going to do anything. I know you hope Rachel will just come around on her own, but she won't. She cares too much about what people think about her, but she also really cares about you."

Quinn nodded, "Fine I will go out with Hudson."

**Later that Day...**

Quinn and Finn were sitting next to each other in class. Neither were paying attention, Rachel was in her seat and she kept glancing over at the pair. "Do you still want to go out sometime?" Quinn asked Finn when she knew Rachel was looking. Finn's face had a huge smile on it as he nodded in agreement.

"Does tomorrow night work for you?" Finn asked. Quinn nodded and glanced over at Rachel. "Why did you move in with Rachel? I didn't think you guys got along too well."

"It's really complicated, but I got kicked out of my house, and Rachel took me in," Quinn said. Finn just smiled and nodded.

The bell rang and Quinn got out of her seat, "I'll talk to you later Finn," Quinn said as she stood up to leave.

QRQRQRQRQRQR

"I'm going out with Finn tomorrow night," Quinn said in the car after school when Rachel was driving them home.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her, "Why they hell would you ever go out with that idiot?"

"Someone jealous?" Quinn asked.

"Of Hudson? Hell no, but you're kinda having my baby, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Golden Boy doesn't know that," Rachel said getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Look Rachel, I may live with you, but you said it yourself, we're not dating and just because we're having a baby together it doesn't mean you can control who I want to date," Quinn said. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled into the drive way.

"Fine Quinn I can't control who you date, so you can't control who i date," Rachel said hoping Quinn would say she wouldn't go out with Finn.

"Fine," Quinn said as she got out of the car. She opened the front door of the house before Rachel got there and then locked the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:****Yay****New****Chapter.****Thanks****for****the****reviews****for****the****last****chapter****please****keep****them****coming****and****I****hope****you****enjoy****this****chapter.**

Quinn opened the door quietly when she got back from her date with Finn. She didn't want to wake up anyone. She walked into the living room when she saw Rachel. She was making out with a girl Quinn didn't recognize on the couch. Quinn cleared her throat and the pair broke apart. "Really Quinn?" Rachel said.

"I should go," the girl said to Rachel. Rachel smiled at her and got up to walk her to the door.

Once the girl was gone, Rachel came back to Quinn. "What was that about?" she asked.

"I live here too," Quinn said. "I wouldn't be making out with someone on the couch when I knew you would be here."

"That's really considerate of you, considering that you locked me out of the house yesterday because you were mad at me," Rachel yelled at Quinn. They heard footsteps on the stairs and froze. "Damn it!" Rachel said.

"Girls what is going on down here?" Leroy asked when he stepped into the living room; Hiram was a few steps behind him.

"Nothing," Rachel and Quinn both mumbled.

"It sounded like a lot more than nothing from upstairs," Hiram said. "I understand that this isn't the ideal situation, but it's what you have to deal with, so please workout your issues. Rachel, your father and I are going back to bed. Quinn I hope you had a lovely time with Finn." Rachel and Quinn nodded when Hiram was done talking. They looked around the room, until Hiram and Leroy were upstairs.

"Um... how was your date with what's-his-face?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you know his name. And it was fine," Quinn said.

"You don't look like it was fine. What did he do to you? If he hurt you I'll beat him up," Rachel said.

"Can you explain something to me Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "Why is it that you get all pissed at me for going out with Finn and I can't get mad that you bring other girls over?"

Rachel shrugged."I don't like seeing you with other people I guess."

"And you think it's easy for me to walk in and see you making out with some other girl?" Quinn said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Well I wanted Santana to come over, but she said no," Rachel said trying to make the situation less horrible.

"Santana? Really! She's my best friends. Did you think that if it was some random girl it'd be easier on me?" Quinn asked. The tears were beginning to fall.

"Quinn, please don't cry," Rachel said extending her arms to pull Quinn in for a hug. "I've never been in a real relationship before, and I have no idea what to do with a pregnant girl."

"I don't know either," Quinn said as Rachel squeezed her a little bit tighter.

"I know that you need me to be your hero right now, but I'm not sure I can be that person. I want to be, but I love my life right now and I'm not fully ready to give it up," Rachel said. Quinn pushed Rachel away.

"Don't you get that this is real? We are having a baby... together. Please don't leave me alone," Quinn whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to bed can we talk about this in the morning?" Rachel said. Quinn nodded and Rachel walked upstairs leaving Quinn crying in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she heard Quinn throwing up in the bathroom. She rolled out of bed and went to see Quinn.

She sat down on the floor next to Quinn and pulled her hair back. When Quinn stopped throwing up Rachel gently rubbed her back. "Hey," Rachel whispered.

"Hey," Quinn replied.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Sick, but that's how I feel all the time," Quinn answered.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn in for a hug.

Quinn let herself get comfortable in Rachel's arms, but eventually pulled away and said, "I have to get ready for school."

"Do you want help with anything?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head and left Rachel sitting on the floor.

Quinn came running back in a few minutes late to throw up again. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today Quinn," Rachel suggested.

"I have to go to school because I have a doctor's appointment later."

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"Baby stuff," Quinn whispered.

"I know that we aren't really close or anything, but could I maybe come. Like for moral support? Or something?" Rachel asked.

"I'd like that Rachel," Quinn answered.

"Cool, I guess I'll get ready for school now," Rachel said as she stood up. She hugged Quinn quickly before she left.

They ate breakfast silently barely looking at each other, Rachel eventually spoke but all she said was "Are you ready to leave for school?" Quinn nodded and got up from the table.

When they were in the car driving to school Quinn was staring out the window and she said, "What changed between last night and this morning?"

"Um... I had a dream that kinda freaked me out last night, and I realized that I was being dumb and I should probably make it up to you," Rachel said. She gently touched Quinn's hand.

"Rach, you're scaring me... what was this dream about?"

"You took the baby and left, and I wasn't okay with it," Rachel said at a whisper. She didn't want to admit to Quinn how she felt. She was torn between having a fun life and stepping up and helping Quinn. She knew once she told Quinn that the dream bothered her Quinn would expect her to step up.

"What are you getting at Rachel?" Quinn asked. She knew the answer she wanted to hear and hoped she knew what Rachel was thinking, but she still wanted conformation.

"I don't want to be a jerk to you anymore, I know that maybe we won't end up together forever, but i don't want to ditch you now," Rachel said. "So do you maybe want to go out with me sometime and see how this works?" Quinn smiled and nodded and Rachel smiled back. "One thing though. What about Hudson?" Rachel asked.

"I'll keep you posted," Quinn said.

"Shit," Rachel said as she laughed to herself. She couldn't believe what Quinn was doing, it was like something she would say.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was so short. College has been taking over my life and i haven't had as much time to write as I would like. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me over a week to update. I got to go home last weekend, it was insane, and then this weekend I had a ball to go to. Anyway thank you for reading and review/comments/questions/anything are always welcome. **

"Puck!" Rachel called down the hallway. Puck stopped and turned around and saw Rachel running towards him.

"Hey Rachel," he replied as he was trying not to laugh at Rachel.

"We have a problem," Rachel said. "I think I'm rubbing off on Quinn."

"Look I know we're friends and all, but I don't really want to hear your and Quinn's sex stories," Puck said.

"One, you would love to hear that story, and two, that's not what I meant," Rachel said.

"That story... you mean she hasn't let you get anything after that night?" Puck asked.

"That's a different story. Anyway, so last night she went out with Hudson. And today I was like;'Do you want to go out?' and then she said 'I'll keep you posted'. I'm Rachel Berry! Girls don't turn me down," Rachel said. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Trust me on this one, she likes you," Puck said.

"Yeah, except she won't give me a shot."

"As one Jew to another I will give you some advice. Go out with her, woo her. Be yourself and you'll be fine," Puck said.

QRQRQRQRQRQR

"Rachel asked me out," Quinn told Santana and Brittany as she walked up to their locker.

"Yay! Do you want me to bake you a cake?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Santana isn't really mad at you, she's just grumpy because we were having sweet lady kisses, but had to stop so we'd get to school on time," Brittany said. Quinn smiled.

"What should I do?" Quinn asked.

"Say yes. Rachel likes you," Brittany said. "And you're living with her so you won't even have to leave the house to have sexy times with her." Santana laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Brittany, I don't Rachel and I will be doing anything for a while. It didn't work out so well the first time," Quinn said sadly.

"Why? It's not like you can get pregnant again," Santana said a little too loudly. The hall went silent and everyone turned and looked at the trio. Quinn's eyes went wide and she looked at Santana who mouthed, "Sorry" to her.

Quinn's reaction was conformation. Fingers began texting wildly trying to get the news across the school quickly.

Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket. When she read the text, she immediately began looking around the hallway for Quinn.

"Quinn," Rachel called when she saw Quinn. Quinn ran to Rachel and let herself get wrapped in Rachel's arms. "How?"

"Santana," Quinn said into Rachel's shoulder, "It was an accident. Brittany said something and she responded a little bit too loudly."

"It's gonna be okay," Rachel said as she hugged Quinn and rubbed her back. "We're gonna leave school, and go to the doctors, and then I'm taking you out for lunch."

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"So how are you doing today?" Quinn's doctor asked the pair. They both looked at her and she saw the worry in their eyes. "Okay I'll admit that was a bad question," Quinn and Rachel both smiled at each other.

"Our school found out today," Rachel said. The doctor nodded.

"So, Quinn do you want to see your baby?" the doctor asked. Quinn nodded and Rachel held her hand. "This will be a little cold." Quinn and Rachel looked at the screen in amazement and saw their child for the first time. Although Rachel would deny it, later Quinn was sure she saw a tear fall down her face.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Rachel asked Quinn when they were leaving the doctor's office.

"I don't care, just get me out of here," Quinn said and Rachel laughed.

Rachel drove them to the local diner. Rachel ordered a salad for herself and a BLT for Quinn. "How did you know I was craving bacon?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Rachel Berry, are you more sensitive than you let on?" Quinn asked and again Rachel shrugged. "That's easily the sweetest thing anyone has done for me all day."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "So, me ordering you a BLT was nicer than me holding back your hair so you wouldn't puke in it this morning? Do you know how much I detest puke?"

"Can we please stop talking about puke, it's grossing me out," Quinn said.

Rachel smiled weakly, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Their food came and they ate in silence occasionally glancing at each other.

"How's the sandwich?" Rachel asked Quinn after a while.

"Honestly, it's one of the best things I've ever tasted, but that doesn't mean I won't be flushing it down the toilet in t a few hours," Quinn said.

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I was a total jerk to you. I knocked you up, got you kicked out of your house, and then pretty much ignored your feelings," Rachel said as she poked at her salad. "It's okay if you do hate me; I think I would hate me in all honesty."

"Rachel, I don't hate you. It'd be too easy to hate you. I should, but I can't," Quinn said.

"Why can't you hate me?"

"Because, I have your child inside of me and..." Quinn couldn't continue. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn hand and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through over the past few weeks and everything I'll unintentionally put you through over the next eight months," Rachel said. "I think I like you Quinn, and it's more than an 'Oh she's having my baby' like, it's the 'Oh, I can see myself potentially dating this person like." All Quinn could do was smile, which made Rachel smile. The pair then began laughing until the check came.

Rachel paid then they left. Rachel opened the car door for Quinn and closed it behind her.

"Thank you for being with me today," Quinn said when they pulled in Rachel's drive way.

"No problem," Rachel said. Then she leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek before getting out of the car.

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed that long update. If I don't update before then I hope everyone enjoys Glee on Tuesday and the epicness that will be Brittana!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've heard some great things Tuesday's episode, but haven't gotten to watch it yet. Maybe someday Faberry will happen, but until then at least we have Brittana. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee because if I did faberry would be canon. **

"How was school today girls?" Leroy asked Rachel and Quinn at dinner.

Rachel glanced across the table to where Quinn was sitting, looking for some hint of what to do. "Um... the whole school kinda found out about Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn nodded.

"How are you handling it Quinn?" Hiram asked.

"Okay I guess. It was an accident that people found out, but it was going to happen eventually," Quinn said. Rachel looked up at her and gave a weak smile. "And after that we left because I had a doctor's appointment to go to."

"Rachel went with you?" Leroy asked as if it was out of character for Rachel to do something like that.

"Yeah, I didn't want her to be alone. I even took her out for lunch afterwards," Rachel said. Her dads looked shocked. "What it's not that big of a deal!"

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"So I kinda told Quinn that I like her last night," Rachel said to Puck the next day while they were sitting in class.

"How can you kinda say you like someone? And what happened to you not caring?"

"I think I like her and yesterday after everything went to hell we went to the doctors so she could have her first ultrasound and I saw the baby," Rachel said and normally as possible. Inside she was excited beyond belief, but she couldn't show that side to Puck.

"Are you going to actually try a relationship with her, or is this going to be just like every other girl where you say you like her but you just want to bang her," Puck said.

"I kinda want to try dating her, like I already took her out on a date," Rachel said excitedly.

"I know this is weird coming from me, but you have to treat her with respect," Puck said and Rachel laughed.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Quinn, I really want to apologize for what happened yesterday," Santana said to Quinn at lunch.

"It's fine S. Something good might have come out of it anyway," Quinn responded.

"Oh?" Santana asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Rachel said she likes me," Quinn said. Santana just rolled her eyes, and Brittany squealed excitedly.

"Look, Quinn, I know you want to believe that a happy ending is coming for you guys, but what happens when an attractive non pregnant girl catches her eye? Huh Quinn? She wanted me to come over the night you went out with Hudson. I didn't, but she asked. And she knows we're best friends, what if she just brings some random chick over and you walk in on them?" Santana asked. Quinn knew she was making sense; she just didn't want to hear it.

"That already happened San, she brought someone else over after you said no. I want to trust her, I want to know that she'll be there at one in the morning when I need her," Quinn said honestly.

"Awwww Q, you really like her," Brittany said. Quinn nodded and Santana made gagging noises.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Later that day Rachel and Quinn were sitting next to each other in the choir room. Rachel had her arm around the back of Quinn's chair. They were talking quietly when other members of the glee club began entering the room. Finn came in first and looked at the pair.

"What the hell Rachel? You know I like Quinn," Finn yelled getting in Rachel's face.

"Chill out Hudson," Puck said as he came in and saw Finn yelling at Rachel.

"No! Rachel is an asshole to everyone and all she's going to do is hurt Quinn. Just because you're a badass doesn't mean you're allowed to disrespect her," Finn said. Rachel stood up, Finn towered over her.

"Back off Hudson," Rachel said giving Finn a little shove, "I think Quinn wants to be with me, not you."

"Do you really want to be with her Quinn?" Finn asked quietly. Quinn just looked at Finn and Rachel before nodding. Once Quinn nodded, Finn shoved Rachel and she tripped over a chair and fell backwards.

Puck joined the action and threw a punch at Finn. It connected and Finn's nose started bleeding. "That's not cool man, hitting a girl. Are you really as dumb as you look?" Puck asked.

"What do you see in her? Is it because you're pregnant?" Finn asked Quinn.

"Just drop it Hudson," Rachel said to Finn. "She doesn't want to be with you, she only did it to make me jealous because I was being an inconsiderate dick, so just get lost Hudson."

By this time Mr. Schuster walked in, "What's going on in here guys?" he asked.

"Finn was just leaving," Rachel said and she sat back down with Quinn. She glared at Finn till he left the room.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Mr. Schu asked, Rachel shook her head and smiled to herself.

**A/N2: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you are having an awesome week. It's hard not to because of all the Faberry/Achele feelings. I came up with an awesome theory today... basically everything that happened on the glee tour is continuing this season; Blaine joining new directions and the Brittana kiss in Dublin and now they're dating... does that mean faberry will happen because Lea and Dianna were always holding hands? Yeah I'm crazy, I know lol it's just some random idea that popped into my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Three Weeks Later...**

Three weeks have passed since Rachel, Puck, and Finn got into a fight. Things were still tense between Rachel and Finn, but they could at least stand being in the same room as each other. They were in the choir room. Rachel and Quinn were sitting together and Finn was sitting across the room glaring at the pair. "Ok Rachel, you said you had a song for us today," Mr. Schuster said to kick off the class.

"I did, and this song means a lot to me and is trying to convey a personal message," Rachel said before she began singing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<br>aa  
>I've found a reason for me<br>To change who I used to be  
>A reason to start over new<br>And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<em>

Quinn had tears in her eyes by the time Rachel was done singing, she got up and walked over and hugged Rachel, "Thank you so much, Rachel." Rachel just smiled at Quinn and squeezed her back.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

They were stuck at a red light on the ride home from school. "I know that we are in a really weird situation and I said I liked you a few weeks ago and I guess you like me too, so, Quinn I know we have gone out a few times in the last couple weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Rachel, these last few weeks have been amazing despite everything that is happening in our lives and I really want to see how 'us' will work," Quinn said.

"Awesome, the only thing is I've never really had a girlfriend before, but you probably already knew that," Rachel said.

"I kinda figured that one out when I saw how you were acting," Quinn said. Rachel made an "O" with her mouth and Quinn laughed. "You singing to me was the sweetest thing ever though."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's as they drove the rest of the way home.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Rachel," Quinn whispered as she opened Rachel's bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Rachel responded as she sat up in bed. "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Quinn said.

"Come here," Rachel said and Quinn walked over to her bed, "Get in."

"What about your dads?" Quinn asked.

"We're having a baby and we live together, I'm pretty sure they know we've been in the same bed before. Besides I don't want to have sex right now, I just wanna cuddle," Rachel said and Quinn smiled. Quinn crawled into bed next to Rachel and Rachel pulled her in close. "I have a confession to make, Quinn."

"What's that Rachel?" Quinn asked scared of what the answer would be.

"I really want to kiss you. Our first kiss wasn't really that great and I want to make it up to you," Rachel said. Quinn rolled over so she could look at Rachel.

"I think I can live with that," Quinn said. Immediately Rachel's lips were pressed against her's. Quinn smiled into the kiss.

Neither of the pair wanted to break apart but they wanted a redo with their relationship and in order to do that this kiss had to be sweet and perfect, nothing more.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"For giving me a second chance," Rachel said.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

When they woke up the next morning Rachel still had Quinn wrapped in her arms. "Hey," Rachel said.

"Hey," Quinn said giving Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek. Rachel smiled and they laid there enjoying being with each other.

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter but I have a paper due tonight, that i haven't really started yet. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know it's been a while in between updates, but this is a pretty long chapter and I think it might be one of my better ones. So, please enjoy and review, comment, or whatever and if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Rachel and Quinn had been dating for two months. Quinn's pregnancy had been uneventful and Rachel was doing her best to be a loving girlfriend. They had their issues occasionally, most of them being because Rachel said or did something that pissed off Quinn. Most of the time their fights would end with them making up, but occasionally Quinn would force Rachel to sleep on the couch since the pair had moved into Rachel's room since they began dating.

One such instance occurred a week ago when Rachel had unintentionally commented on Quinn's size...

_"Will you still like me when I explode?" Quinn asked Rachel one day when they were laying on Rachel's bed. Rachel had her head inches above Quinn's stomach and was tracing patterns on Quinn's stomach with her fingers. _

_"How big do you plan on getting, because I was never really into fat chicks," Rachel answered without thinking. Quinn quickly slapped Rachel's hands away. "Quinn, I didn't mean it like that. I like you the way you are," Quinn shot a glare in Rachel's direction. "What do you want me to say?" Rachel said getting annoyed. _

_"Please leave," Quinn said. _

_"What? Why? You can't kick me out of my own room," Rachel argued. Quinn got off the bed and Rachel took a step back. _

_"Rachel Barbra Berry, if you value your life get out now," Quinn said starting to get mad. _

_"Quinn, I'll like you when you explode ok," Rachel said hoping to solve the problem. _

_"Rachel, can you please just sleep on the couch tonight?" Quinn asked. _

_"Really the couch," Rachel said rolling her eyes and walking past Quinn to get in bed. Quinn stepped to block her and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll sleep on the fricken couch tonight. Just don't come crying to me when you want someone to cuddle with," Rachel said as she left the room. _

_She went down stairs and fell asleep on the couch. When Rachel woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised to find Quinn wrapped in her arms. _

This time Rachel knew she would be lucky if Quinn made her sleep on the couch...

"Do you want to fool around after school?" Michelle whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel swallowed and tried to clear her head before responding.

"I have a girlfriend," Rachel replied.

"She doesn't have to know," Michelle said before kissing Rachel. Unfortunately that was the same moment Quinn chose to walk into the hallway and start making her way to Rachel's locker.

"What the hell," I told you I had a girlfriend Rachel said as she broke apart from Michelle.

"Hi Quinn," Michelle said when Quinn walked up. Rachel could see the pain on Quinn's face.

"It's not what it looks like, Quinn, I promise," Rachel said.

"Really Rachel, because I just walked up and you were kissing another girl, please tell me what's really happening," Quinn said getting mad.

Rachel pulled Quinn into an empty classroom, "She kissed me," Rachel said. Rachel extended her hand to Quinn.

Quinn slapped it away, "Don't touch me," Quinn yelled as she pushed Rachel out of the way.

"Please stop," Rachel called after her. "I know that this looks really bad, but I honestly have no reason to cheat on you."

"Stop talking, you have every reason in the world to cheat on me. You love sleeping with people, but you're with me and it's not happening. I know that you could have easily said yes to her, and then lied to me," Quinn said.

"But I didn't Quinn, that's the point, I could have, but I didn't," Rachel said. Quinn continued to leave the room, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here," Quinn answered and walked out of the room. Rachel followed her into the hallway and called after her, but Quinn didn't respond.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Dad is there any way you and Daddy could give Quinn and I some alone time this weekend?" Rachel asked Hiram shortly after her and Quinn got home from school. Quinn had gone up stairs as soon as they got home and she hadn't said more than a few words to Rachel since that morning.

"Rachel, I'm not sure if we want you home by yourself with Quinn," Hiram answered.

"Dad she's already pregnant, I don't think we can get into anymore trouble. And I unintentionally screwed up today, and I really need to make it up to her," Rachel said. Hiram could tell just by looking at her that she was serious.

"Rachel, I don't think I've ever seen you care this much about someone before," Hiram said partially shocked.

"Dad, she's having my baby. I can't just sit and watch this go bad," Rachel said. "Please just let me do something nice to show that I care."

"Okay, Rachel. We will go to dinner tomorrow night, and you and Quinn can have the house to yourselves," Hiram said.

"Thank you so much dad," Rachel said as she hugged her dad.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Rachel was finishing setting the table for her and Quinn's dinner that night. For the first time Rachel was glad that Quinn was mad at her, because it meant she got the day to get ready without having to keep it a secret from Quinn.

Rachel called Santana because she knew Quinn would be with her. "Hello Berry," Santana said in an annoyed tone when she answered the phone, "How do you want to mess up Quinn's life today?"

"I... um... actually needed your help with something," Rachel said.

"I'm listening," Santana replied.

"I want to make it up to Quinn for being a jerk to her, so tonight I planned on cooking her a nice dinner and stuff. The only problem is that she's not talking to me so I need you to convince her to come over here tonight," Rachel said.

"I'm not fully convinced that you are being serious here," Santana said.

"Quinn is perfect, and I really messed up with her. In all honesty, I don't deserve her to come to dinner tonight, but she's having my baby. And I can't sit back and watch her slip away. I've been a dick to girls my whole life, it's gonna stop for her," Rachel said in a convincing tone.

"Okay. I'll get her to your house, but if you screw this up, I will destroy you," Santana said. "What time do you want her there?'

"Six," Rachel answered, "And Santana, thank you."

"This better be worth it," Santana said.

When Santana hung up the phone Quinn was immediately interrogating her, "What did Rachel want? What did you agree to?"

"Just chill Quinn. You'll find out when you need to, and right now you don't need to," Santana answered. She knew it would annoy Quinn, but it was worth so Rachel could surprise her.

"Santana, please. I'm having a hard time trusting Rachel right now, and I just want to know if this is going to hurt me or not," Quinn said. Santana could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It's not going to hurt you, but that's all I can say," Santana answered and she smiled at Quinn, who nodded and returned the smile.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

_Okay Berry. You got this. You made awesome food and you're going to treat her amazingly. Then she'll have no choice, but to come back to you. And then in a few months she will have a baby, and some how you can be a family. Okay, that's enough with this emotional stuff, I have to be calm, cool, collected and make it seem like I know what I'm doing. _

Rachel jumped out of her seat when she heard Santana's car pull up outside. She ran to the door and opened it before Quinn could even knock. Rachel smiled when she saw Quinn, "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," Quinn whispered back.

"Well I can see that my work here is done, so I'm gonna leave," Santana said. Neither Quinn nor Rachel said a word or even acted as if they heard her.

"Do you wanna come in?" Rachel asked shyly. _She__lives__here__too.__Why__the__hell__am__I__asking__her__in?_

Quinn nodded, "I was worried when Santana got off the phone with you."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she closed the door behind Quinn. _She__obviously__thought__I__called__Santana__to__see__if__she__wanted__to__hook__up._

"It just freaked me out about, especially with everything that happened yesterday," Quinn said.

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have been more responsible," Rachel said.

"Why exactly did you get Santana to bring me here? She wouldn't tell me," Quinn said quickly changing the subject.

"I wanted to make it up to you, so I made you dinner," Rachel said and Quinn looked surprised. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," Quinn said with a smile and Rachel grinned back at her.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Dinner went well for them. Quinn was smiling and laughing and Rachel was feeling confident that things would work out for the two of them.

"Are you mad that we haven't done anything since the night I got pregnant?" Quinn asked after dinner. Her head was resting in Rachel's lap and Rachel was playing with her hair.

"No," Rachel answered immediately, "Honestly, it's nice to have been able to just cuddle at night."

"But, if I wanted to do stuff would you be okay with that?" Quinn asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow questioning what she just said.

"I'd be down, but is that really what you want. Your first time wasn't special, I'd want the next time to be everything the first time wasn't," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn.

Quinn smiled into the kiss and shifted so Rachel wouldn't have to be in an awkward position to kiss her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and continued to kiss her. Rachel's tongue swiped Quinn's lips and begged for entrance, Quinn was more than happy to allow it. Quinn moaned when Rachel began sucking on her tongue, but Rachel broke away shortly after.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"What are we doing Quinn? I'd really like that to go somewhere, but I'm just kinda confused right now. Earlier today you were mad at me and not talking to me, and now you want to have sex. Please tell me what I'm missing," Rachel said.

"Just trust me, Rachel," Quinn said and she pulled Rachel in for another kiss. "Do you want to go up stairs?" Rachel got off the couch and offered Quinn her hand, "I'll take that as a yes then." Rachel smiled back at Quinn.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked as she closed her bedroom door behind them. Quinn nodded. "It's not going to hurt the baby or anything right?" Quinn smiled and shook her head. "It will be perfect this time, I promise," Rachel whispered before kissing Quinn.

What had started as a simple sweet kiss soon changed into much more. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and hands began to wander. Quinn was lying on the bed with Rachel hovering above her. Rachel's fingers worked on getting Quinn's shirt off and Quinn's hands were doing the same to Rachel. Rachel got Quinn's shirt off then finished removing her own. "You're perfect," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn's hand's traveled south, felt the hardness in Rachel's jeans, and began rubbing it through Rachel's jeans. Rachel's hands quickly moved to her belt, so she could take her pants off. Quinn helped the process along by unzipping her girlfriend's jeans. Rachel started pulling off Quinn's skirt once her jeans were lying on the floor.

Rachel slipped one of her hands inside Quinn's underwear, "You're so wet, baby." She pulled the underwear off Quinn and slipped a finger inside.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Quinn breathed as Rachel began circling her clit.

"Making you feel good," Rachel answered. Rachel attached her lips to Quinn's neck and began sucking on her pulse point. Quinn moaned and began removing Rachel's boxers. Rachel slipped into Quinn and kissed her. Rachel began pumping in and out while kissing Quinn.

"Please don't stop," Quinn moaned.

"You feel so good, baby."

"I'm getting close."

"Me too."

Rachel felt and saw Quinn come and she couldn't help but smile. Rachel came a few seconds later and collapsed next to Quinn. Their bodies were covered in sweat, but it didn't matter. "I love you, Quinn," Rachel said as she placed a kiss on Quinn's temple.

"I love you too, Rachel," Quinn replied and Rachel pulled her body close.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time between updates. I have finals coming up so I've been really busy. Reviews are always welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Rachel and Quinn were cuddling on the couch when Quinn's phone rang. She didn't feel like getting up so she stayed in Rachel's arms when she answered it, "Hello."

"Good afternoon, Ms Fabray. We were calling to remind you that your next appointment is this Thursday afternoon."

"Ok, I'll be there," Quinn said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked.

"I have another doctor's appointment Thursday," Quinn said.

"Oh," Rachel said. "Can I come?"

"Um… yeah sure," Quinn said.

"Do we get to see the baby again this time?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled at the question. It seemed like the perfect question to come out of the mouth of a five year old, not high school stud Rachel Berry.

"Yeah, and they can tell us what we're having then too, if you want to know," Quinn said.

"Really," Rachel said with a huge smile, "That would be amazing." Quinn smiled too. She was really glad Rachel had come around.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Fabray," the nurse called and led Quinn and Rachel into the exam room.

Quinn sat down and put her feet up, Rachel sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand.

"Are you nervous Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Excited," Rachel responded and looked down at the floor.

"How are you two doing today?" the doctor asked when she came in the room.

"Good," Quinn said.

"Fine," Rachel mumbled. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled.

"Okay, let's take a look," the doctor said. Quinn jumped a bit when the gel was put on her stomach, "Sorry, it's so cold."

"It's fine," Quinn said. They looked over at the ultrasound screen and Rachel grinned when she saw their baby.

"So, do you guys want to know the gender?" the doctor asked. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and nodded, "You guys are going to have a girl."

Rachel took Quinn's hand and kissed it, "She going to be perfect," Rachel whispered.

"Now since you two are so young, what are your plans?" the doctor asked.

"We haven't really talked about it," Quinn said.

"Okay, you still have some time," the doctor said, "Do you have any questions?" They shook their heads, "Okay, I'll see you guys in a few weeks then."

"Thank you," Rachel said as the doctor left. "Wow," Rachel said as she stood up, "We're gonna have a little girl."

Quinn smiled weakly, "Do you wanna get out of here?" Quinn asked.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. "Is it something I did?"

"No. I just have no idea what we're going to do," Quinn said.

Quinn and Rachel walked outside and over to Rachel's car. Rachel opened the door for Quinn, then went around to the other side and got in.

"Quinn, I didn't want to bring this up, and please don't take this as me pressuring you, but my dads offered to help if we decided to keep the baby," Rachel said. She hadn't started her car yet and just stared at the floor. She had no idea how Quinn would react. Quinn still hadn't said anything a few minutes later, "I'm sorry Quinn. Just forget I even said it."

"Rach, it's not that… I just… I didn't think you would want to keep her," Quinn said gently touching Rachel's hand.

"I'll never turn my back on family. When my dad came out to his parents they didn't accept him and it kills him every day. I promised myself that when I had children I would love them no matter what, so even though I didn't plan on having a child yet I'm gonna keep this promise," Rachel said. Quinn looked at Rachel and had a few tears running down her face. Rachel took her hand and wiped the tears off of Quinn's face. Quinn smiled and Rachel kissed the end of her nose, "Ok, let's go home." Quinn nodded and Rachel pulled out of the parking spot.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I just found this chapter that was supposed to be put up a month ago...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"I know I don't normally ask you stuff like this, but how are things going between you and Berry?" Santana asked Quinn. Santana and Brittany had decided to take Quinn out for dinner to have some girl time.

"Um… fine," Quinn said before taking a bite of her salad.

"Q, are you telling the truth?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded. "I just don't want her to hurt you."

"I know S. Everything is going great, I just have a lot on my mind right now," Quinn said. Santana raised an eyebrow asking for Quinn to explain, "Rachel said that she would be okay with keeping the baby. And I wasn't planning on it because I figured she'd just want to do her own thing and not be tied down, but she is okay and I don't know if I want to keep her."

"Her?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we found out a few days ago that's actually what started the whole keeping the baby thing," Quinn said.

Brittany clapped her hands and smiled, "I'm so excited that you're having a girl Quinn." Quinn smiled weakly in response and went back to her food.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Ha I win again," Puck said triumphantly. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's wrong?" Puck asked.

"Quinn is having a girl," Rachel said putting her controller down.

Puck did the same and frowned, "And that's a problem because?"

"I told her I wanted to keep the baby, and I think it freaked her out a lot, and she never really gave me an answer. And now I'm freaking out," Rachel said.

"Dude, chill. You and Quinn are gonna be one happy family with your little girl. Everything will work out fine. Can you stop being all emotional so we can play our game, please?" Puck said.

Rachel nodded and they got back to their game.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"We need to talk Rachel," Quinn said before they went to bed that night.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered. Scared to hear the answer.

"I want to keep her," Quinn said. She immediately felt Rachel's arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the huge delay between chapters. I feel so bad about it, but I'm back now and I will update regularly. I meant to have this chapter up around Christmas, but that didn't happen so here it is now. Please review, it keeps me motivated to write more. **

Christmas Eve

Quinn wasn't sure what to expect from Christmas with Rachel. She was Jewish, so Quinn assumed that they would be celebrating Hanukah. Rachel hadn't said anything to Quinn about what she wanted, so Quinn had to guess and hope that Rachel would like it .

Quinn and Rachel were laying in bed that night when Rachel suddenly got up. "Is everything okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah baby. I just have to get something," Rachel replied. She leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek before leaving.

"Are you still awake?" Rachel asked when she came back in the room.

"Hmmm," Quinn said as she rolled over so she was facing Rachel. Quinn saw a small box in Rachel's hand and smiled. "It's not Christmas yet," Quinn whispered.

"It's like five minutes away and I have a speech," Rachel said. She sat in bed next to Quinn and brushed the hair away from Quinn's face. "Quinn, I've been a dick to you. I got you pregnant then ignored you and was inconsiderate of your feelings when you needed me the most. Usually I don't admit these things, but you've changed me for the better.

"I'm really excited about the baby we're going to have and I'm going to do my best to be a good parent. I know that it's going to be hard, and will suck sometimes, but holding our little girl will be worth it," Rachel paused and kissed Quinn.

"This next part is for baby's ears only," Rachel said with a smile. Quinn stuck her tongue out, but Rachel ignored her. Rachel moved so she was right next to Quinn's stomach, "Hi baby. It's Rachel. Your mom is looking at me like I'm crazy right now, so this is going to be short. You are a special baby because you have two mommies that love you very much. And I love your mom a lot and I want to be a part of your life if she lets me," Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's stomach. Quinn giggled and lifted Rachel's face up and kissed. "You're probably wondering what's in the box," Rachel said and Quinn nodded in response. "Well, it's a promise for you and our little girl," Rachel opened the box and Quinn's eyes began to tear. "I, Rachel Berry, promise you, Quinn Fabray, to be the best parent I can possibly be for our daughter. I promise to hold your hair back when you are vomiting in the morning. I promise to love you and be there for you no matter what even if you're annoying me. I promise to never pressure you to go farther than you want even if it will leave me with a massive case of blue balls," Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn again.

"Is that all?" Quinn asked.

Rachel thought for a moment before responding, "I promise to always tell you how beautiful look." Quinn smiled. "This ring symbolizes my promise to you. This relationship can go as far as we want it to go, and I want everything with you. I'm not proposing to you, I just want everyone to know how much I love you," Rachel said as she slipped the ring onto Quinn's hand.

"Rachel, I love you. I'm just sad that it took me getting pregnant for us to realize it. I want you to be a part of our daughter's life," Quinn kissed Rachel. "I didn't get you anything like this and now I feel bad about it."

"It's fine Quinn, we never talked about what we were going to do about for gifts. I love getting to wake up to your face in the morning and that's all I really need," Rachel said as she hugged Quinn. "We need to go to bed or Santa won't come," Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel down next to her.

"Goodnight Rach. I love you," Quinn said as Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"Love you too Quinn," Rachel said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to make the story move a little bit faster, any thoughts on that?**


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know that you probably all hate me for not posting anything new in a while. I've been kinda busy. I'm trying to balance 3 RPs which in hindsight was probably a bad idea, along with my classes. I'm going to try my best to get a new chapter up soon. Thank you for all your patience.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys… I know it's been a while and I'm for that. Oddly enough, it was a conversation on omegle that put me back on track so if one if you were the other person in that conversation I'd like to say thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Get your ass in here right now!" Quinn yelled from the delivery room. Rachel ran in and saw her girlfriend laying there crying in pain. Yes. Quinn was now her girlfriend. They made it official shortly after they said their first I love you on Christmas Eve.

**Flashback**

_It was the start of second semester, they just returned from Christmas Break. Rachel and Quinn were getting along very well. They had spent much of the break lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms just talking. Quinn was going to her locker before lunch. When she opened her locker, a note fell out. She opened it. All it said was, "Auditorium. 5 minute." No signature. Quinn had no idea who it was from but went to the auditorium. Rachel was sitting on the stage when Quinn walked in. She stood up and smiled at Quinn. She hopped off the stage and ran over to Quinn hugging her tightly, "Hey," she whispered, "I didn't think you'd come."_

_Quinn smiled as Rachel hugged her, "It's not often I get unsigned notes, I figured I need to check it out."_

_Rachel kissed her softly, "These past few weeks have been amazing. And I don't want it to end. So I was wondering… Quinn Fabray will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Quinn smiled and nodded, "Of course."_

**End Flashback**

Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn temple, "How are you feeling?" she asked even though she knew it had to be miserable.

Quinn frowned at her, "I'd be doing a lot better if your demon spawn wasn't ripping my vagina open," she said through closed teeth.

Rachel's expression didn't change, but she nodded, "I know baby… but really soon we'll be able to hold our little girl."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed, "You are never touching me again."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in protest. As Quinn's pregnancy progressed, she got hornier by the day. Rachel had walked in on Quinn masturbating one day and put an end to it, and now you could barely get them apart. More than once Rachel would be doing homework and feel Quinn's lips around her, needless to say she hasn't been doing much homework. "Whatever you say," she smirked knowing Quinn would take it back once their daughter was born.

Quinn crossed her arms, "Fine… maybe you'll get lucky sometimes," she whispered. Rachel pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Can you get a doctor?" Quinn asked as she yelled out again.

Rachel left the room and found Quinn's doctor, "She ready to go?" he asked when he saw Rachel.

She shrugged, "I guess so."

He smiled and walked in the room behind Rachel. He sat down and lifted up Quinn's gown. "She looks ready," he said smiling at Quinn.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn, "It'll be soon baby," she whispered as she took Quinn's hand.

**Flashback**

_Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the waiting room to get Quinn's next ultrasound. Rachel was sleeping lightly in the chair next to her with a smile on her face. Quinn giggled quietly at her. They had been girlfriends for a month and Quinn's due date was approaching rapidly._

_Rachel woke up when Quinn's name was called. She frowned when the cold gel was put on Quinn's stomach, but knew she would get to see her little girl. Rachel kissed her as the picture flashed up on the screen. "Everything looks fine so far," Quinn's doctor said. "She'll be due on June 12__th__." Rachel smiled and kissed her._

**End Flashback**

**Earlier that day**

It was June 9th. Rachel was laying in bed still asleep when she heard Quinn yell as her water broke. She rolled out of bed and went down stairs. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

Quinn looked at the floor, "My water just broke." Rachel looked shocked when Quinn told her, but ran to get the bag they had packed.

Rachel threw the bag in the back of her car before going to get Quinn, "It'll be fine baby."

**Present**

It all wasn't fine from Quinn's point of view. She had been in labor seven hours and the doctor and finally said she was ready to go.

"Okay… when the next contraction hits push," the doctor told Quinn calmly. He was the only calm one in the room. Quinn was squeezing Rachel's hand and Rachel was pretty sure there were broken bones. Rachel was nervous. She was about to become a mother and the ring box in her back pocket didn't help her nerves.

**Flashback**

Rachel walked into the jewelry store alone. She knew what she was looking for she was just terrified to get it. She looked at the case of rings and smiled when she saw the one she wanted. It would be perfect for Quinn. She paid for it with a smile and slipped the box in her pocket. She hid it when she got home so Quinn wouldn't accidently find it.

**End Flashback**

"She crowning! One more push should do it," the doctor said happily. Quinn sighed in relief, as did Rachel. One more push and they would have their baby girl in their arms.

Quinn pushed as the next contraction hit and the room was quickly filled with the sound of their daughter's cries. Quinn and Rachel smiled. Rachel bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips, "I'm so proud of you."

The nurses came over and handed the little girl to Quinn. Rachel looked at them with tears in her eyes. "What do you want to name her?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "Harmony," she whispered kissing the girl's head.

Rachel smiled, "Can I get in bed with you guys?" she asked. Quinn nodded and moved over so Rachel would have room. She slid into bed next to them and kissed Quinn and Harmony. She took Harmony's hand in hers, "She so tiny," she said with a smile.

Quinn giggled, "Of course she is. She was just born." Rachel grinned and kissed her.

A nurse walked in and said, "I'm here to help you feed your daughter." Rachel smiled and took Harmony from Quinn and handed her to the nurse. "Can you undo your gown?" she asked. Quinn nodded and undid her gown allowing her breasts to be out in the open. Rachel looked away. The nurse helped Harmony latch on.

Rachel smiled, "Does it hurt," she asked quietly after the nurse left. Harmony was sucking happily at Quinn's breast and Rachel blushed.

Quinn shook her head, "It feels just like when you do it except without teeth," she said with a smirk.

"I have to say I'm jealous of our little girl," Rachel giggled, "She has full access to your boobs whenever she wants."

Quinn nodded and smiled, "whose initials are these?" she asked as she showed Rachel her wrist.

**Flashback**

Quinn smiled as she left the tattoo parlor. She had just gotten Rachel's initials tattooed on her wrist. She got in her car and drove back to the Berry's house. She went to Rachel's room knowing the girl would be doing homework. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her cheek, "Look at what I got" she whispered. Rachel looked at her wrist and ran her fingers lightly over the lightly.

"RBB. My initials?" she asked quietly pressing a soft kiss to her wrist.

**End Flashback**

"Mine," Rachel whispered as she pressed a kiss to Quinn's wrist. Harmony had fallen asleep at Quinn's breast. Rachel picked Harmony and moved her to the bassinette before getting back in bed with Quinn. She helped her fix the gown so she wouldn't get cold. She kissed Quinn and smiled. "I love you," she said with a smile, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our little girl." She pulled the ring out of her back pocket, "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" she asked with a smile.

Quinn nodded and kissed her, "I would love to."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There might be one more for the wedding if people want to read it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow... so this is my last chapter of this story. I'd like to that all of you for reading and being patient this whole time especially the last few months when updates weren't coming regularly. Enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I never remember to do these but I don't own glee. **

_Four Years Later_

Rachel awoke to the feeling of tiny hands pulling on hers. She rolled over to see Harmony standing on the floor looking up at her with wide eyes. She glanced at the clock and sighed, "Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" she asked softly trying not to sound annoyed.

Harmony bit her lip and looked at the floor, "I-I wanna wake you up for the wedding," she said in a small voice.

Rachel smiled softly at her, "It's still a little bit too early to wake up of that. Wanna cuddle with me and mama instead?" she asked. Harmony nodded excitedly and raised her arms for Rachel to pick her up. Rachel lifted her off the floor and pulled Harmony into bed between herself and Quinn. She kissed the top of Harmony's head, "Go back to sleep sweetie," she whispered as she fell asleep.

Quinn woke up a few hours later and smiled when she saw Harmony cuddled into Rachel. She brushed the long dark hair out of her daughter's face and she woke up slowly, "Hi mama," Harmony said sleepily.

Quinn kissed her nose and giggled, "Hi baby girl. Did you have a bad dream?" she asked worried that it would be the reason for ending up in Quinn and Rachel's room.

Harmony shook her head, "Nope... I heard t-that when two people get married t-they can't see each other 'fore the wedding..." she said. "So I came to get mommy... but she didn't wanna get up," she said with concern.

Quinn smiled, "Mommy was out very late last night with her friends, so she's really tired. But If you want to come down stair we can make breakfast," she said, "There's a little girl I know who really likes chocolate chip pancakes," she giggled as Harmony's eyes lit up and she jumped out of bed. "How about you go into the kitchen and I'll wake up mommy," Quinn said.

Harmony nodded, "I'm gonna get the chocolate chips out mama," she said as she ran out of the room.

Quinn rolled over and placed a lazy kiss on Rachel's mouth. Rachel smiled slightly but she was trying to pretend to be asleep. Quinn smirked and noticed the tent in the blankets, "Rach... wake up baby," she whispered moving her hand closer. Rachel cracked open her eyes enough to see where Quinn's hand was going, "You don't get pancakes if you don't get up now," she said with a smirk as she wrapped her hand loosely around the bulge.

Rachel jumped slightly, "I'm up," she mumbled.

Quinn giggled, "I can see that baby." She pressed a kiss Rachel's neck, "So another dream about a hot girl?" she asked with a wink.

Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn down on top of her, "Only the hot girl I'm gonna marry," she said kissing Quinn.

Quinn giggled, "Baby... this has to wait till tonight," she said rolling off of Rachel. "We have a three year old in the kitchen."

Rachel sighs but nods. "I'm gonna go take a shower before I eat," she said pointing down and the bulge, "I really need to get rid of it." Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel pushed down her boxers and walked into the bathroom, "It's all yours tonight babe."

Quinn walked into the kitchen and saw Harmony eating chocolate chip, "Sweetie... what are you doing?" she asked.

"You and mommy were taking too long," she said, "And I'm hungry."

Quinn bit her lip and helped Harmony off the counter. She took the bag and shook her head, "You are so much like me," she whispered as she ran her fingers through Harmony's hair, "But you look like mommy."

Harmony nodded and cuddled into Quinn, "Can you make pancakes now?" she asked with a smile. Quinn nodded and mixed up the batter. She let Harmony dump in what was left of the chocolate chips.

"How are the two most beautiful women in my life?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen from her shower. Harmony smiled and waved at Rachel and Quinn put down a few pancakes on her plate.

"We're good babe," Quinn said pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Rachel sat down and dove into the pancakes, "Slow down Rach... I won't take them away."

Rachel smiled, "Babe... there are two things I have problems taking slow and one of them is your pancakes," she said with a wink. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "And the other one can't be discussed at the breakfast table."

Quinn shot her a dirty look, "Okay... so after you two finish breakfast I'm leaving for the day. "

Harmony frowned, "I wanna go with you mama," she whined

Rachel frowned, "Baby girl... two weeks ago you were so excited to spend the day with me so you could be just as surprised as I was when we saw Mama walking down the aisle," Rachel was kneeling next to Harmony, "Besides monkey... Mama doesn't know what you're wearing either do you really wanna ruin the surprise?" she asked. Harmony shook her head and waved goodbye to Quinn. "I can't wait to see you this afternoon," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn goodbye, "I love you."

Rachel finished eating and went into the family room to watch Harmony play, "Wanna go take a bath sweetie?" she said as she picked Harmony up, "You can even have bubbles," she said before blowing a raspberry on Harmony's stomach.

"Mommy stop," she said through her giggles. Rachel laughed as they went in the bathroom and put Harmony down. Harmony undressed as Rachel ran her bath and poured the bubbles in. "Can I get in now mommy?" she asked. Rachel nodded and helped her get in.

"I'm gonna be right back Harmony, okay?" she asked. Harmony nodded and smiled. Rachel wasn't going far and she would never lose sight of Harmony. When she came back she was unsurprised to see bubbles everywhere, "Harm... what did I tell you about getting bubbles out of the tub?" she asked trying to look slightly upset, but quickly broke down and laughed as she began to was her daughter's hair. "You're going to look so pretty for today," she said with a smile.

Rachel was getting Harmony out of the tub when she heard a knock at the door. She carried Harmony with her and opened the door, "Uncle Puck," Harmony squealed. Rachel smiled and hugged her friend.

"So what are my best man duties?" he asked with a smirk.

Rachel frowned and shook her head. "Right now it's to watch Harmony while I get dressed, then she can get dressed, then you can get dressed." Puck sighed, "And then at the wedding after you give a speech you can sleep with a bridesmade or something," she added quietly and covered Harmony's ears. Puck grinned. They reached Harmony's room and Rachel put her down before pulling out her dress. "I bet Uncle Puck will dance with you tonight," Rachel said to her daughter.

Harmony nodded and clapped, "I'm gonna be the prettiest girl there tonight," she said as Rachel helped her put on the dress.

Rachel bit her lip, "What about Mama? Are you gonna be prettier than her?"

Harmony shook her head, "She'll be the prettiest bride and she's bigger than me so she wins." Rachel and Puck started laughing. "And you'll be the prettiest Broom," she said.

Rachel just shook her head, "It's groom sweetie... not broom. But if Mama knows how much I spent on this dress she'll hit me with a broom," she said as a joke and Harmony hid behind Puck. "Mama won't really hit me sweetie... I was just joking." Harmony nodded and hugged Rachel. "Wanna go watch tv while I get dressed?" Rachel asked and looked at Puck and Harmony. They both nodded and left Rachel to get dressed.

She went back into the living room wearing a white suit that fit her perfectly. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Pretty," Harmony said.

"Quinn won't be able to take her hand off of you," Puck said with a smirk. Puck ran off to get dressed while Rachel did Harmony's hair.

They got in the car and drove to the church. Harmony was the only one talking.

When the magic hour rolled around Rachel was standing up at the alter more nervous than she had ever been before. Her jaw dropped when she saw Quinn walk in with Harmony as her flower girl. She took Quinn's hand and smiled.

_Quinn, _

_Four years ago we were at a party and our lives changed forever. The day our wonderful daughter was born I proposed to you and you said yes. These last few years have been incredible, but now we've decided to take in one step further and promise to be together forever. I've never loved someone as much as I love you and I can't tell you how excited I am to be standing up here next to you. Quinn Fabray, I promise to never leave you no matter what and love you when we're old and wrinkly and Harmony has her own children. _

Quinn smiled at Rachel with tears in her eyes.

_Rachel,_

_Four years ago I hated you, but because of you I now have a wonderful daughter who I could never live without. I'll admit when you proposed I was scared... we were just kids but I knew I loved you. And now four years later here we are. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always love you. _

They said their 'I do's' and kissed. Of course Harmony begged to be picked up and carried out of the church. Rachel kissed Quinn softly, "I'll love you forever."

Quinn smiled and returned the kiss before whispering in Rachel's ear, "I'm pregnant." Rachel stopped walking and grinned before hugging Quinn.

**A/N Thank you for reading. Please review. I'm working on a new story now. It's gonna be Quinntana. The first chapter should be up in a few days. **


End file.
